


Damage Control

by Kaesa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Era, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Ten points from Gryffindor!' Severus shouts above the hissing of the cauldron's blackened remains."  A drabble about Potions class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Severus shouts above the hissing of the cauldron's blackened remains. The chubby boy looks despairing.

Granger moves quickly, whispering instructions in his ear. The Research and Development portion of Gryffindor's Damage Control Unit is on the case.

"Granger, this is not a group project. Five more points from Gryffindor."

"But --"

"I may make it ten."

"Yes, sir," she says. When she thinks no one's watching, she scribbles a note to Longbottom on a piece of scrap parchment.

Severus watches from his desk. There is enough mess for one day, he decides, without two Longbottom incidents.


End file.
